1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since display apparatuses including an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a liquid crystal display apparatus may be manufactured as thin display apparatuses and/or flexible display apparatuses, various research into them is being made. Such a display apparatus may have a structure in which a display is between a first substrate and a second substrate as the first substrate having formed thereon the display is adhered to the second substrate by using an encapsulating element.
However, in such a display apparatus in the related art, a first substrate and/or a second substrate may be easily damaged by an external shock.